sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Salkiret
Anatomy/Biology Description: They are vividly colored to match the vivid flora and fauna living on their planet. They are bipedal with a large tail to move about in the water. Diet: They primarily eat meat. However, they will supplement their diet with fruits and other such things, but they cannot live solely on a plant-based diet. Male Males are usually smaller than the females. They also lack “hair”, unlthe females. Average Height: 10 ft Average Weight: 280-300 lbs Average Build: Most have a swimmer body type. Coloration: Males usually tend to be duller in color compared to their female counterparts. Average Lifespan: 410 years Female Females are much larger and stronger than the males. They also have “hair” (hair is actually thin fins that can change color on a female's whim). Average Height: 13-15 ft Average Weight: 320-340 lbs Average Build: They are a bit more muscular than males. However, they still have swimmer body types. Coloration: The females have bright colors and patterns to attract a male mate. Average Lifespan: 430 years Extra: They have two hearts, as well as denser muscle tissue, making them much stronger than humans. Their bone density is greater in order to survive crushing depths of their oceans. They developed lungs in order to breathe on land, but they must apply a gel to their skin twice a day to continue to live outside the water. Their large tail makes them incredibly fast in the water. Politics System: The Horde Values: They value science, the arts, and music very highly, having many schools to provide good education to all children. Religion: They worship their Chieftain, believing she and all those coming are the goddess Malikir made in flesh. Settlements/Colonies: The Horde territories. Diplomacy: While they may not fully trust outsiders, they are gracious hosts and curious to learn. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: They first gained spacefaring abilities a little over 2,000 years ago. Technology Military: Energy weaponry, stealth systems, neural links to vehicles and drones, powered armor, large anti-psychic dampening fields built into buildings, ships, or stations, everything that civilians have access to Civilian/Public: Plasma and kinetic weaponry, vibroblades, hyperdrives, holographic projectors, Virtual Intelligence, lightly armed ships, cloning limbs and organs for replacement, personal shields that block psychic abilities, FTL comms. In order to have weapons of any kind, civilians must be trained on safety usage and must have no violent offenses and must carry a tribe-issued permit and license to carry these weapons. Overview: Technology began to boom around three thousand years ago and many steady discoveries were made before becoming FTL capable until they became a Cattle Race. Racial Information Traditions: For an entire month, (technically two in Earth time) they celebrate their liberation from being a cattle race. Most of this time is spent on festivities, parades, drinking, mating, and other such things. Just general merrymaking! Conflicts/Issues: Many of them are divided on how to interact with other nations and races. The general population has an inherent distrust of outside races. However, many are willing to be open. Relevant History They were made a cattle race by the Oro Convent. After being freed, the Horde offered to assimilate them into the nation for their protection. They accepted, though distrust for outsiders led them to support increased defensive measures and expansion. Category:Playable Race